After The Final
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: what could of happened in Lorelai Lorelai if Rory didn't freak out after her final
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Afternoon after one of Rory's final's she is home in Stars Hollow on the porch reading a book when her mom pull's up behind her car in a blue suv from the Inn and watches her get out and make her way up the yard to the step's

''Hi Hun why are you home I thought you had a final today?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I did I finished early so I came home for the weekend'' Rory tells her

''oh yea how do you think it went?''Lorelai asks her and sit's down next to her and kisses her cheek and wipes if off gently with her knuckle

''I think it went well I think it went really well'' Rory tells her

''oh yea good that's good glad to hear it so what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''reading thought I thought I'd be able to catch up on it since I havn't been able to do much of it lately because I've been busy studing for final's for all it's relaxing me and destressing me so nice car is it new did you get a new car finally?'' Rory asks her

''oh no it's the Inn's I'd thought I'd borrow it for a while while mine is in the shop getting fixed'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh are you thinking about getting a new one what did Gypsy say?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know I'm going to have to wait to find out about what Gypsy think's and says about how bad mine is first'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok rory says so I thought you had to work today?'' Rory asks her

''yea I do but I'm on my break so I thought I would come home to see if you were home and do get some thing's done around the house'' Lorelai tells her

''like what?'' Rory asks her

''like laundry and just stuff'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok'' Rory says and looks back down at her book

''ok well I'm gonna go on inside and get thing's done before I have to go and be back at work again are you staying out here?'' she asks Rory

''yea It's nice out and I am in a comfy and perfect position'' Rory tells her

''ok hun'' Lorelai says and gets up and goes on inside the house

Rory goes back on into her book and continues reading 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later Lorelai come of the house and shut's the door

''ok hun I'm leaving for work hey listen tonight is karaoke night over at K.C.'S and Miss Patty and Babette are doing an act so I thought that you could come and meet me after work at Luke's to get some dinner then we can go over and check out karaoke night over at K.C.'S'' Lorelai tells her

''ok sound's good'' Rory says

''ok good see you later hun'' Lorelai says

''bye'' Rory says and watches her mom get in her car and pull out of the driveway then goes back to reading

Lorelai drives over to Luke's and goes into the diner and goes up to the counter

Luke just looks at her and pours her some coffee in a to go cup and pushes it towards her

''um thank you'' she says

''what the hell are you doing here?'' he asks her

''came for the warmth noo I was just on my way back to work and I thought I would stop in for a coffee'' she tells him

''how's Rory?'' he asks her

''oh she's good and home from Yale this weekend she need's a major mommy weekend Hey Rory and I are gonna go see Um Patty and Babette's act at K.C.'S tonight it should be a hoot'' Lorelai says

''You know not really my thing'' he says

''Yeah No I'm not saying '' she says

''No I know'' he says

They both laugh

''Just we're going but you know'' she says

''Well if I have some free time '' he says

''Okay'' she says awkwardly

''well I got to get to work ah bye Rory and will see you late for diner'' she says

''Ok Great bye'' he says and watches her walk out of the diner and get in her jeep and leave 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai walk's into the diner

''Morning'' Lorelai says

''Morning sweetie'' Sookie says

''So...I went into Luke's diner this morning and he was wearing the hat I gave him'' she tell's Sookie

Sookie [Gasps] ''wait'' she tell's Lorelai

Sookie clap's her hand's''everyone get out your doing a great job though'' she says and clear's the kitchen of it's worker's

''ok go so you gave Luke a hat?'' she question's her

''No not recently years ago for Christmas'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh yeah the blue hat'' Sookie says

''Yes the blue hat and he hasn't worn it since we broke up I mean not once I don t blame him I mean it's totally understandable'' Lorelai say

''Oh yeah you're right he wears that black hat now it gives him a slightly more menacing quality'' Sookie says

''But then suddenly today I walk into the diner and there it atop his head'' Lorelai tells her

Sookie [Gasps] Atop?'' she asks

''Yes atop his head'' Lorelai says

''What do you think that means?'' Lorelai asks her

''It's good'' Sookie says

''Good how?'' Lorelai asks her

''Well you know he 's past his pain you're talking again and you've cleared the air and you're coming into the diner again and you know he's wearing your hat'' Sookie tells her

''Yeah that's nice right?'' she asks Sookie

''I should probably reciprocate'' Lorelai says

''Reciprocate?'' Sookie asks her

''Yeah you know he's doing something friendly and I should probably do something friendly back wear my own hat for example as it were'' Lorelai says

''Did he give you a hat?'' Sookie asks her

''No that's the problem'' Lorelai says

''Did he give you any friendship thing you can wear?'' Sookie asks her

''No you know I got rid of all my Luke-related stuff'' Lorelai tells her

''Oh'' Sookie says

''We've made such progress lately you know I don t want to leave his hat gesture unacknowledged ya know hey Rory and I are gonna go and check out Patty and Babette's act tonight at K.C.'S it's Karoke night

''oh yea that sound's fun'' Sookie says

''yea well it's probably the last thing I will be able to do with her and spend time with her like this before she graduate's next weekend'' Lorelai tells her 


End file.
